


Irresistible You

by bakuego



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuego/pseuds/bakuego
Summary: with a voice like that, who could resist





	1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

 

**Youngjae didn't necessarily like to call them victims.**

He preferred to call them donors. Donors of a better life for him. A life of more power and strength. A life where perfect health and appearance was achievable for him, and him only.

 I mean, the process of achieving which was slightly sinister. But Youngjae couldn't care less. Especially with all the progress he made since he turned 18, there was no time for regrets. Not with him being so close to what he was born to do. To what he was born to be.

 

 

 

_The greatest._

* * *

started 10.6.18


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sep. 17 1996_ **

_Heavy breaths echoed within the walls of a small cabin that sat in the isolated forest of Mokpo. On that day, the Choi family would have an addition to their name. Their third and last child._

_Having tried to breed a perfect being to become their successor multiple times and nearing their time, they hoped that this one would be THE one. And boy were their expectations exceeded. It was a shame though. That the mother of this perfect baby boy wasn't able to see what he was to become. For his first proper victim, would be her._

_**18 years later** _

_Youngjae woke up to the feeling of the muzzle being removed from his face, allowing him to stretch his jaw for the first time in years. His eyes rose to meet those of his father, receiving a sorrowful gaze in return. Youngjae could only smile at the way his old man stared at him as if he was weak. He had gone his whole young life proving to him truly how much power he had. Each moment resulting in the ever dreadful metal muzzle to be placed on him._

_It wasn't until he was 12 when his father decided that it should stay on for good, forbidding the young boy from stepping out from the space he was assigned to in the dark cold basement of their beloved cabin._

_His lethal songs locked up and out of reach from anyone's ears and minds._

_Youngjae was brought up to be a siren. To manipulate anyone who heard his voice to follow his every word. To take every order._

_But as he got older, he craved more power than he was gifted. His once basic power of manipulation became one that grew hungry as well. One that made him want to take over not only the mind but the body as well._

_And for some reason, his father couldn't understand that part about his son. Instead, he locked up his problem to deal with another day. Or year, in this case._

_Youngjae was, of course, pissed at his old man for the way he was treated. But knowing of what was to become of him in just moments after his muzzle was removed, he gave his dad one more of his wide smiles, before standing up, and singing a song._

**Present Day**

Youngjae watched his reflection carefully. He was preparing to do his performance for the night. The black jeans and shirt fitted tightly against his body. The baby blue jacket contrasting the fit by hanging loosely and landing on his hips. With his bangs combed over his soft eyes, his lips and body would catch the primary attention of the crowd. Just what he wanted.

Smiling softly at himself in the mirror, he became eager to finally feed the hunger he had pushed down ever since that day he left home.

With the introduction of his act echoing through the cafe's rooms, he stepped out from the bathroom and towards the makeshift stage. Standing up on the platform, his eyes quickly scanned the crowd, stopping to see a boy who was sitting alone. His hair a blue-ish gray, a stern and observing look on his face, as if Youngjae had all his attention. Perfect.

This was all the siren needed to see before cueing the manager to begin the song. His first proper performance and he already found his first victim. The thought causes a smile to appear on his face as he opened his mouth and began to sing.

As with every song he had sung, all eyes were on him. Their pupils growing larger and larger until it was evident that they were all under his control.

But Youngjae wasn't concerned for anyone else other than the boy who sat a table away from him. With the way his eyes seemed the most affected of all, Youngjae felt a thrill knowing that he had no escape from him. And it was at the end of the song when he walked up to the man and told him to follow him to the back room.

And it was then that Youngjae became satisfied, as he sucked not the blood, but the power from the poor guy. And boy, did that only fuel his desires more. So much so that he couldn't control himself as he took everything from the boy, only leaving a limp, yet miraculously alive, 'donor'.

With everyone still being in a trance, it was a breeze to carry the body towards his car, pushing him to the back seat. With everything done, Youngjae cheerfully made his way to the driver's seat, eager to show his newfound supplement his new permanent home.

 


End file.
